Wriggle Has Cra-Cra Dreams
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Yes, I'm back. AND THIS IS WRIGGLE X MYSTIA, YATTA! Wriggle has some strangely placed dreams and things happen in them, yeah, summaries. *throws glitter with jazz hands*


**Oh my lawd! Penguin's back! And I have a story: yaaaaahheey!**

 **Enjoy please :D**

It was before a meeting with team nine, that Wriggle found herself extremely aroused. So that's how this situation had started, she supposed. She stood on the corner of her desk, sliding herself around the surface. She gripped the sides with force, spasming ever so slightly. She felt her boyshorts get wet quickly, sighing. Now it was time to meet team nine. Hopefully no one would notice anything.

After the meeting, she noticed again that she was aroused. She left quickly, walking to her home.

What was so arousing about Mystia from her group of friends?

She should be scared of her, cause she was a bird, and Wriggle was a bug. Because of all the food chain stuff and such. But she **wasn't**.

She lay on her bed, under the covers her shorts and underwear off, with her fingers vigorously rubbing her clit. She closed her eyes and saw Mystia in the bed with her, she felt Mystia's hands on hers, oh what an elaborate fantasy. She know that she could go into heat too. Mystia removed Wriggle's hands from herself, taking over. She imagined running her hands over Mystia's wings, they were **so** soft. Fantasy Mystia shuddered and let out a mewl. Would this be what Mystia was like in bed? But she didn't stop her work on Wriggle's core. Wriggle was all of a sudden, nude. She rubbed at her nipple, sighing and spasming. Then, in a rush of ecstasy and pleasure, she came, and curled up into her sheets, frowning. She shut her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

After a few hours of light sleep, Wriggle's eyes opened halfway. She was laying on her stomach, in the dark. She leaned up on her elbows, looking around, in a sleepy daze. She was completely clothed.

 **That whole thing was a damn dream.**

She went to **actually** meet team nine, as it was only 3:30. They asked if she was okay, naturally she looked a little rough from tossing and turning. After the meeting she left, as it was actually time to go to bed. Mystia had invited her to sing with her into the night, but she refused, and went home, tired. She went to the bed, expecting another arousing dream, and fell asleep.

 _Wriggle awoke in her bed, extremely aroused. She breathed slowly, sighing. A knock on her door, being too aroused to move without letting a noise out, she did nor said anything._

 _"Wriggle? You okay?" It was Mystia. There was a pause. "It's not like you to not answer the door, I'm coming in." Mystia opened the door, and saw Wriggle laying in bed, half awake._

 ** _This is the same as usual._**

 _"C'mere..." Wriggle said._

 _"O-Okay." Mystia replied._

 _As Mystia came over, Wriggle got up, surprising Mystia by grabbing her face and putting her mouth against Mystia's._

 _Mystia broke the kiss hastily and stuttered. "Y-You're not a-acting normal..!"_

 _"Shut up." Wriggle whispered, kissing her again, this time pushing her tongue against Mystia's. Mystia's wings extended to their full length, and her face was red, her eyes wide._

 _Mystia's eyes shut, slowly, she accepted the kiss, and got into it. "Mmph,"_

 _"What about now, any more... normal?" Wriggle smirked._

 _"Wriggle... I... wa.. I want..." Mystia's tongue stuck out of her mouth, and a bead of sweat dripped down her throat._

 _Wriggle smiled, pushing a weak Mystia onto her bed. "Anything."_

 _The two had somehow gotten all articles of clothing off, and Wriggle pulled Mystia's legs above her shoulders, lining her mouth up with Mystia's core. She thrusted her tongue into the opening, making Mystia let out a surprised yell._

 _"No! Not there!"_

 _Wriggle didn't heed Mystia's words. She buried her mouth into Mystia, her nose touching her clit._

 _"No! Wriggle!... I'm gonna... cum!" Mystia tried to push Wriggle back, but she couldn't reach._

 _Mystia's wings wouldn't stop flapping as she screamed out Wriggle's name, and Wriggle shut her eyes tightly to keep them dry as Mystia came._

 _Wriggle and Mystia's fingers entwined as their cores met, and grinded against each other. Wriggle came suddenly, screaming in ecstasy. As she lay next to Mystia, she teared up, as the dream was always the same, the first kiss, and the first time. But it was only a_ _ **dream**_ _._

Wriggle slept soundly for a few hours, then awoke like she had the day before, foggy and sleepy. And in the dark. She was on her stomach, but she wasn't clothed. That stood out to her. She looked around. While regaining real feeling, she felt something on her back. It was heavy, too many blankets she guessed. She started to turn into her back, and come to her senses. She felt something tickle her forehead, and brushed it off. She opened her eyes again and was faced with a surprise. Mystia's sleeping face, right above hers. She flinched, as Mystia's wings relaxed around her chest. Their breaths were shared. As soon as Wriggle thought she was going to lose it, Mystia rolled off of her and onto her side, back to Wriggle. Wriggle let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. As Mystia sat up, scratching her eye, Wriggle bowed to her tensely.

"I'm very sorry! Please let me take responsibility!" Wriggle's eyes were clamped shut.

"Some night..." Mystia said, wiggling her toes that were sticking out of the blankets.

Wriggle still bowed, blushing furiously.

"Wriggle, it's okay." Mystia said.

Wriggle fell out of bed, hitting her back on the floor. "Oww!"

Mystia leaned over the bed to see Wriggle rubbing her head, cringing and blushing furiously. She held her hand out, and helped Wriggle back into bed.

"I love you too. So much." Wriggle said, burying her face in Mystia's chest.

Wriggle felt soft down enclose her in a feathery embrace. She wrapped her arms around Mystia's stomach, as Mystia did to her with her wings.

"You're sure you love me?" Wriggle said, muffled a bit.

Mystia laughed. "Yeah."


End file.
